redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taggerung of Redwall
Hi Taggerung of Redwall, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:36, February 19, 2011 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Review Hi, Taggerung of Redwall. I was wondering if you could review my fanfic, A little night music. It's a sequel to The Sable Quean. --SalemtheCruel 15:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello, ScottyBlue here! Thanks for the nice comments you've left on my story. I would like to introduce the main villian soon, but I haven't decided what his name should be. Please see the page in my Blog entitled "ScottyBlue Fan Fiction Poll" to help me pick a name. Thanks! God Bless, --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 01:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Update I was a bit delayed, but chapters 8 and 9 of SoR are up, check 'em out if ya can! -Otter Warrior of Redwall Abbey,Taggerung of Redwall 18:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I do not particularly want to read your entire story. I just get bored reading things online. But if you could give me a quick overview of the plot then I will tell you if you are going in the right direction. I am very good at spotting bad plot. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Hi. I'm looking for users to review and give feedback on my story Lowjackal, and was wondering if you could review. If you don't have time that's all right, but I'd appreciate a comment. SalemtheCruel 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Fanfic I finally added another chapter to my Fanfic if you're interested. Sorry about the long delay; I got caught up doing art trades. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 15:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Update There's a new chapter for Gingiverian: A Tale of Redwall if you want to read it! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Story New update on my fanfic! Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Poll Page I have created a Poll Page; this will have questions on it regarding things I'm having trouble deciding in my story and will be updated every so often. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Updated Fanfic I have updated my fanfic; please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Long Overdue Update There's a new, long-overdue Chapter 19 to Gingiverian now. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Good to see another Christian user on the wiki. Not that there aren't many. I think you'll like "The Rogue Crew." I hope I'm able to speak with you more later! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Update There is a new chapter to my fanfic! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) More Story There is a Chapter to my fanfic! :) There's more conflict between Sy and Brother Willow, if you're interested. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 22 New chapter of GINGIVERIAN up! I'm afraid because of length I was forced to leave a couple cliffhangers. Please comment if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' Update Chapter 24 is up. Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Update Long overdue update on Gingiverian please comment! God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Tagg! of course I'll read your story! but something strange happened when I went to read your story, when I open the page were it is, the background suddenly turns completly red and it makes the words really hard to read, does this happen to you too? or is it just me? May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!--Redmight 17:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Tagg! The Red screen only appears in the first book of your story, the moment I scroll down the story goes red and I can barely read it, but I checked your other book and it works nicely...................if I don't find a solution to the red screen then I'll just have to read it like that, it will be tough but at least I'll read it. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 02:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but it didn't work, oh well I'll just read it like that. --Redmight 03:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badgers More often than not badger lords are actually killed by another character. Abbots/Abbesses either die an unknown death or old age 90% of the time. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Seems your Reputation Preceeds You. You really are a common favorite on this wiki aren't you? Also have you heard of my Fan Fiction The Badger and the Rose? You should check out my Profile Page. Hope we can be friends.Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I despise these new profile layouts... Taggerung Warrior of Redwall 22:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Updates I've heard you want to be updated on A little night music... I'll be glad to keep you updated :) SalemtheCruel 18:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah I still update but am too lazy to :P Hello! Hello and good morning to you how have you been? Have you started reading my fan fiction? Hope you like it don't forget to comment.Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Update *Chapter 26 is up! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC)